Sonic! DX
by xXFierceLilacXx
Summary: ShadAmy along with TailsxLexi MightyxMari Lynn and SilverxVictoria a bunch of OC pairings but still... ShadAmy ... Sonic kisses Victoria, Silver and Amy sees, Mighty gets him, Shadow and Silver drunk, Silver and Victoria love each other yay! XD ShadAmy ...


**Lexi: hey! Here is a new story XD its totally Shadamy! **

**Taylor: Oooh! I can't wait! ^.^**

**Mari Lynn: Please, just write the damn story...**

**Lexi: Ok ok! First the disclaimer, SEGA owns Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Sally, Silver and Mighty.**

**I own Lexi Lilac and Victoria Rose, Mari Lynn belongs to Mari Lynn the Echidna! Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Amy, Lexi, Mari Lynn and Victoria. They walked out of the mall with a ton of shopping bags! Amy squealed, "That was the best time I've ever had!"

"You said it Ames, even though I'm bankrupted, I fell pretty good." Mari Lynn said to her pink hedgehog friend.

"Yeah, and that strawberry perfume you bought is amazing!" Victoria said to her 1 year older sister.

Amy smiled and looked down at her little sister. "Guys. Can we sit down somewhere? My feet are killing me!" Lexi complained.

"Ok," Amy laughed. The girls sat at the water fountain. Mari Lynn and Victoria were sitting on the fountain as Victoria whispered into a penny and flipped the penny into the water. Victoria looked at Mari Lynn with a big smile showing her teeth. Mari Lynn showed a small smile. Lexi sat on the floor next to the fountain rubbing her feet. Amy came over to the girls with a tray, "Hey! I got us a little something sweet!"

Amy set the tray down on the fountain and there was four McDonalds hot fudge sundays sitting on the tray. They all grabbed one and began to eat the ice cream. "Thank you so much Amy!" Victoria said looking up at Amy while shoving ice cream into her mouth.

Amy smiled and said, "Your welcome. This would be a lot better if-" Amy gasped, "Sonic is here!"

Mari Lynn, Victoria and Lexi said sync, "Oh no."

They watched Amy run over to Sonic who was at the chili dog stand, Amy greeted him. Sonic smiled and greeted back. Amy began to move her mouth then a blush appeared on her cheeks. Sonic then began to move his mouth, he had a sweat drop on his head as he scratched the back of his head. Amy had a big smile appear on her face as she ran into a shoe store.

"Lexi!" Said a voice. They all looked over and saw Miles 'Tails' Prower. Lexi sighed dreamily and said, "Hi Tails."

Tails approached the girls and said, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come over and help me with the tornado."

Lexi stood up and said, "Yes! But first I have to drop my bags off at my house."

"Ok," Tails and Lexi walk out of the mall.

Mari Lynn looked at Victoria and said, "I guess it's just you and me kid." Then a loud yell came from across the store, "Hey! Mari Lynn!"

Mari Lynn's right eye twitched as she said, "Well It was." Mari Lynn stood up and ran. A red armadillo followed her, she yelled at him, "Leave me alone, Mighty!"

Victoria saw on the fountain, she looked into the water and saw her reflection in the water as she sighed. A white hedgehog's reflection came in the water and said, "Hey Tori."

Victoria jumped and almost fell into the water until the white hedgehog grabbed her hand and pulled her up, they met eye to eye.

"You ok, Tori? I didn't mean to scare you like that." Said the white hedgehog.

Victoria had redness rise in her cheeks as she said, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks Silver."

Silver let go of her and said, "So what are you doing here?" Victoria looked around and said, "I was here with Amy, Lexi and Mari Lynn until... Well, they had other things to do and now I'm here alone."

Silver smiled brightly. That was all he needed to hear. He looked around and said, "Hey, I'll be right back. I gotta grab something, ok?"

"O-Ok, I'll be here!" Victoria smiled. Silver ran off to the other side of the store.

Sonic finished his chilli dog when he looked over and saw Silver and Victoria. Then he saw Silver leave and run to the other side of the mall. Sonic wiped his mouth and walked over to the once again alone, Victoria. Sonic approached her with, "Hey, Tori!"

Victoria looked over and saw Sonic. She smiled and said, "Hi, Sonic!"

Sonic ran his hands through his quills and said, "So what are you doing in a busy mall all by yourself? You're usually always by Amy."

"Well, she ran off to see you then she ran into that store." Victoria pointed over at a shoe store Amy ran in.

"Oh, yeah." Sonic said as he looked Victoria up and down. _"Damn, Tori is like the young, sexy version of Amy." _Sonic thought as he rubbed his chin.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by hearing a loud yell, "Sonic!" He looked back and saw Amy looking around for him, she them spotted him by Victoria and smiled and yelled, "Hey Sonic!"

"Damn it!" Sonic cursed lowly. He thought of a plan to get rid of Amy. He smirked as he looked at Victoria, Victoria looked at him with confusion, "What?"

Sonic grabbed her arms and connected his lips with Victoria's. Victoria's eyes widen as Sonic kissed her, she looked passed Sonic and saw tears running out Amy's eyes. Amy tossed the shoes down on the ground and ran away. The Victoria saw Silver at her right side, his face had shock. He had a small bag in his right hand, his ears flattened and a frown formed on his face as he set the bag down on the ground. He placed his hands in his pockets and walked out the mall.

Victoria squeezed her eyes shut them pushed Sonic away. Victoria looked at Sonic and said, "Why did you do that!?"

"Well, duh! So Amy would leave me alone." Sonic said as he straightened up.

Victoria had a few tears come out her eyes and said, "Well, I hope it was worth it. Now my sister AND my crush hates me!"

Sonic scoffed, "Who? You mean Amy and Silver? Silver is your crush?"

"YES! Now he hates me! He saw you kiss me and now he will never love me!" Victoria said as she sat on the fountain and wiped her cheeks. "You made me betray my own sister! My one and only sister! She hate me too!"

Mari Lynn and Mighty had just walked into the area when they heard Victoria say that. Victoria walked over to the bag that Silver set on the floor, she looked at the tag and it said "To my beautiful friend, Victoria". Victoria blushed and opened the bag, she pulled out a gold heart shaped locket necklace that had a 'V' in graved onto it. She opened the heart locket and it had words in graved into the locket. It said "You are amazing and beautiful and I love you." Victoria stared at the locket with a blank face and tears running down her cheeks. Mari Lynn walked up to Victoria and placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Tori?"

Victoria stood up and instantly ran out the mall gripping onto the necklace tightly, Mari Lynn said as she chased Victoria, "Tori!"

Mighty looked at Sonic and shook his head as he ran after the two girls. Sonic shrugged and turned around, he picked up the shoes Amy had tossed on the ground.

"Hey, I see your shoes are cleaned and fixed." Said a voice.

Sonic looked up and said, "Yeah, hey Sally! Where you been, baby?" Sonic grabbed her waist with his other hand and kissed the side of her neck. Sally laughed, "Sonic! Stop it, I was in T.J. Max for only 15 minutes."

Sonic let her go and said, "Ok, say how about me and you get outta here and get our freak on?"

Sally purred, "I'd love that." They grabbed each other's hands and walked out the mall.

Victoria sat in her sisters pink house. Mari Lynn sat next to her while Mighty sat on the other couch. Victoria stared down at the necklace, Victoria set the necklace down on the table next to the couch. Then the door opened then slammed, they all jumped and turned to see an angry Amy. Amy was staring at her little sister, Amy walked over to Victoria and said, "Why? You knew I loved him! And what do you do? Go kiss him right in front of me!"

Victoria screamed back at her, "It wasn't my fault! Sonic kissed me! He told me it was only to get rid of you!"

Amy stood there in shock and sadness, "N-No, he wouldn't do that to me."

Victoria stared up at her sister, "Do you really think I would kiss Sonic? I knew how important he was to you, I would never do that and besides," Victoria began to tear up, "Silver was there."

"Silver was there?" Amy asked while she had nothing but sadness fill her face.

"Yes he was there! You know I love him! And I just found out that he loved me! ... After Sonic kissed me, I saw Silver standing there. Looking at us... He had a bag in his hand. He dropped it them left." Victoria grabbed the necklace off the table and said, "And this was in that bag!" Victoria said angrily as she harshly through the necklace at Amy. Amy caught it and looked at it. She opened it and read the inside. Amy began to cry, she fell on his knees and cried.

Victoria cried even more seeing that her sister was heart broken. Victoria ran over and hugged her sister and said, "I'm sorry Amy! I'm sorry!"

Amy hugged her back and said, "I'm sorry too! I didn't know!"

This made **ONE **tear roll out Mari Lynn's eye. She walked over and hugged them too, Mighty just felt awkward. He felt bad for them, then he got an idea. He walked out the house quietly so now one could hear them.

xX 3 hours later Xx

Amy and Victoria sat side by side. They watched a romance movie while eating the same kind of ice cream from two different bowls, Chocolate ice cream. Amy had a white bowl with pink hearts around the bottom, Victoria had a purple bowl with green stripes. Mari Lynn sat on the other side of the couch and yawned.

They door suddenly opened, the girls looked over to the door and saw three boys. They looked drunk as ever! It was a red armadillo, a black with red streaks hedgehog and a white hedgehog.

Mari Lynn stood up and said, "Mighty! What the hell is up with you?" Then Mari Lynn noticed a disc in his pocket. She pulled it out and pushed it into the t.v. movie player. The screen came up with Mighty, Mighty said, "Hi, Mari! I got this plan make me and the guys drunk so well... We would have some fun with you guys. Also, I put something in Silvers beer to make him forget about what Sonic did to Victoria."

Mighty looked over and said, "Hey guys! Look at the t.v.! I'm on *hiccup* t.v.!"

They wobbled towards the couch and sat down, Shadow next to Amy and Silver next to Victoria. Mighty sat on a recliner and said, "Hey Mari! You wanna take a seat on my lap?"

Mari Lynn rolled her eyes and continued to watch, "No thanks."

Mighty on t.v. said, "I only did this because I knew the girls were hear broken and I knew it would make you hear broken. I just couldn't bare to see you like that... So I decided to get me, Shadow and Silver drunk. Good night my love, Mari Lynn."

The screen went down, Mari Lynn just stared at the t.v. She had her hand placed on her chest as she repeated to herself, "Good night my love?"

She looked back at the drunk Mighty, she smiled and bit her bottom lip. She walked towards Mighty and sat in his lap, Mighty looked at her and leaned back saying, "Whoa ho ho! Lookie what we got."

Shadow and Silver laughed. Amy and Victoria looked at each other nervously, Mighty said, "Do you remember the plan *hiccup* guys?"

Silver and Shadow nodded dumbly. Mighty said, "Ok, well I'm about to take this little lady to bed." Mighty said as he smacked the side of Mari Lynn's butt. Mari Lynn laughed, "Ooh! Come on baby. Let's get to it."

Mari Lynn stood up and seductively walked into the back room. Mighty whistled and ran after her, leaving Shadow, Amy, Silver and Victoria alone.

Shadow smirked as he stared at Amy. Amy looked up at him and said, "What?"

"Nothing it's just... You're so damn beautiful." Shadow said back.

Amy blushed and began to stroke her hair as she said, "R-Really?"

"Yes and that. That right there. You look so cute." Shadow said.

Victoria giggled as she knew where this was going. Amy stood up and walked around Shadow, she strutted and shook her tail and said, "What about that?"

Shadow had a small blush on his face as he said, "Sexy." He placed his hand on her butt.

Victoria blushed dark red and looked away, she looked up at Silver. He was staring blankly at the black screened t.v. She lifted her head and said, "Silver?"

He looked down at Victoria and said, "Hey, I know you from somewhere!"

Victoria said, "Yeah. It's me, Tori."

Silver smiled and leaned to her ear and whispered, "That is a beautiful name."

Victoria smiled and blushed as she said, "Thank you, Silver."

Victoria watched as Amy lead Shadow into her room. Victoria shuttered, "Ew."

Silver grabbed Victoria's waist and pulled her onto his lap and said, "Looks like its just you and me now... Tori."

Silver leaned her back and kissed her lips, Victoria had a huge blush over come her cheeks. Her eyes squeezed tight at the small of alcohol on his breath. Silver's tongue ran over the bottom of her lip, begging for entrance. Victoria hesitated but Silver managed to push his tongue past her lips and explore her mouth. The taste of spearmint over came Silver's tongue while Victoria had the mixture of spearmint and alcohol taste in hers. It was kind of intoxicating to her, she wanted more of it.

Victoria began to let out small moans as she let her tongue glide into his mouth. The sounds of, "Mm. Mn. Mm." Hummed passed their lips. Then the burning felling of their lungs began to tighten, they pulled away creating gasps to fill their lungs. They stared into each others eye panting, Silver had a smirk while Victoria had a blush and a nervous smile. She said to him, "I'm sorry. I knida lost control there for a minute."

Silver hugged her and said, "It's cool. I enjoyed it, Victoria."

Victoria could tell the alcohol was slowly releasing it's grip of Silver. Victoria pulled away from Silver and said, "Silver? I've been meaning to ask you... If... Well, do you... Love me?"

Silver had a small blush rise as he said, "Well yeah. I remember the necklace I got you. It was supposed to tell you that I loved you."

Victoria smiled and picked it up off the coffee table and said, "I have it right here and also... I love you too."

Silver smiled and they stared into each others eye once again then leaned forward and kissed each other. The kiss didn't last as long as the first one. They pulled away and smiled, Victoria snuggled her head under Silver's chin and sighed, after a few seconds, she heard a small snore. She carefully remover her head, holding up his with her hands, and looked at Silver. He was asleep. Victoria giggled and laid his head down carefully onto the couch pillow. Victoria laid down beside him, pushing her back against his chest. She grabbed his hand and placed it over her body. Victoria smiled and fell asleep along with him.

**xxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: You're welcome :)**

**Taylor: Oh wow, two stories on one day... *sighs* how amazing *reads news papers***

**Lexi and Mari Lynn: -_-**

**Lexi: Anyways R&R! This was a fun story to write :D**


End file.
